1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organic light emitting device with an improved white color balance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices such as an organic light emitting device (OLED), a plasma display panel (PDP), a liquid crystal display device (LCD), display colors by adding different amounts of three base colors. A region including specific color coordinates corresponds to a specific color.
When an original color system such as red, green and blue (RGB), or a complementary color system, such as cyan, magenta and yellow (CMY) is applied to the OLED, organic electroluminescent layer efficiency differs according to the colors. Therefore, when a size or thickness of sub pixels corresponding to each color is the same, a proper white color may not be displayed due to efficiency differences associated with each color.